thewitcherfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Nivellen
Nivellen '''era um homem enfeitiçado que vivia num palacete isolado nas florestas próximas a Murivel, na Redânia. Ele era chamado de Ogro ou Papão pelos moradores nas redondezas para assustar as criancinhas. '''Nivellen '''aparece apenas no conto Um Grão de Veracidade no livro O Último Desejo e convida Geralt para adentrar sua casa. Embora se considerasse um monstro, '''Nivellen não era um de fato. Geralt prova que sua figura foi fruto de um feitiço considerando o fato de Nivellen poder tocar numa bandeja de prata e até mesmo no seu medalhão de lobo. Infância O pai de Nivellen chefiava uma gangue que realizava assaltos e cobrava taxas dos vizinhos. Aqueles que não pagavam ou reclamavam tinham suas casas incêndiadas. Após seu pai ser morto por um golpe de montante - espadões enormes que só podem ser erguidos com as duas mãos -, como único herdeiro Nivellen passou a ser liderar o grupo. Mas por ainda ser um fedelho o pessoal da gangue apenas lhe enrolava. Quando os rapazes da guangue acharam que Nivellen deveria se tornar "homem", eles estavam saqueando um templo em Gelibol, perto de Mirt. A sacerdotiza, resistindo, amaldiçoou Nivellen dizendo que ele era "um monstro em pele humana e que seria um monstro na pele de um monstro" e cuspiu em seu rosto. Depois tirou um punhal - provavelmente de seus cabeços - e se matou. O templo era do culto Coram Agh Tera, o da Aranha com Cabeça de Leão e dias depois a profecia se cumpriu. Amaldiçoado Nivellen quando acordou passado uns dias viu seus criados lhe olhar e soltar um grito e começar a correr. Isto o deixou em pânico e o palacete, refletindo seu humor, respondeu ao seu ataque. Houve mortos e quem pôde fugir, fugiu. "(...) a titia, a prima, os rapazes da gangue. Basta que lhe diga que fugiram até os cães, uivando e com o rabo entre as pernas, e minha gatinha, Gulosa. O papagaio da titia caiu duro e morreu de medo. No fim, fiquei sozinho… urrando, uivando, ensandecido e quebrando tudo o que me caía nas mãos, principalmente espelhos." Tudo mudou quando muito tempo depois, sozinho, Nivellen viu um homem cortar as rosas azuis de Nazair de sua tia. Cujas mudas foram trazidas ainda pelo seu avô. Antes que pudesse atacar o comerciante, Nivellen diz ter tido um lampejo e lembrado das lendas que sua babá Lanka contava e gritou: “A filha ou a vida!”, achando que talvez a menina pudesse quebrar a maldição. Ocorre que a filha do comerciante tinha apenas 8 anos e Nivellen, por pena, convidou o homem para entrar em sua casa e lhe deu de comer e de beber. E quando o comerciando foi embora, Nivellen ainda o presenteou com muito ouro e pedras preciosas. Não demorou nem 2 meses e um outro homem apareceu em sua residência trazendo sua filha e um saco volumoso. "A negociação com ele foi rápida – continuou. – Acertamos que deixaria sua filha comigo por um ano. Tive de ajudá-lo a colocar o saco no lombo da mula; sozinho, ele jamais conseguiria erguê-lo." Mulheres de Nivellen * A filha de um mercador * Fenne * Prímula * Ilka * Venimira * Vereena Galeria Nivellen and vereena by dev4res-dahpqbr.jpg Nivellen.jpg QvyGPr49pQE.jpg ViG58qo r1s.jpg Pan andrzej sapkowski by serviadeath-d7ps2y1.png| Representação do pai de Nivellen Nivellen in childhood by serviadeath-d7ps09i.png| Nivellen criança Categoria:Personagens dos contos de:Nivellen en:Nivellen es:Nivellen fr:Nivellen it:Nivellen ru:Нивеллен pl:Nivellen